My Little Pony: The Dark Side of Rarity
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Hellraiser returns to attempt to raise hell over Equestria by unleashing Rarity's dark side: Nightmare Rarity, and it will be up to Neo and his friends to change her back and stop Hellraiser before they unleash a new breed of hell over Equestria.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Hell

My Little Pony: The Dark Side of Rarity

Chapter 1

Welcome to Hell

Today had been a fun day for Neo and his friends, Neo took his friends Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy to the Ponyville Spa Center, and he also paid for their spa treatment. They later met up with Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Starlight Glimmer, and they all just hung out together for the rest of the day. From watching Neo play video games to baking with Pinkie Pie, from Twilight practicing magic to sharing hugs. Neo also gave a blue diamond to Rarity as a gift. Her eyes opened wide and she loved the site of the diamond, she hugged Neo and thanked him for this wonderful generous gift.

Then Rarity went home carrying her sparkling new gift and she couldn't stop looking at it. Rarity walked in and she put the diamond on a table next to her sewing machine. Rarity looked around for Sweetie Belle and couldn't find her. She assumed that she was out with her friends and hasn't come back yet, but she was hoping that she comes homes soon.

Rarity went into her bedroom and she saw something laying on her bed, she went over to it and picked up it. It was a familiar looking puzzle box that she thought that she may have seen before. She played with the box for a second until she solved the puzzle, then suddenly, the puzzle box glowed for a second, and then the room darkened. Rarity was scared, she didn't know what was happening, then she came out of her room and it looked like she was no longer in her house.

She walked into the next room and she appeared to be in some kind of chamber, she thought she heard screaming and it sounded awful. She was very scared and wanted to get out of this terrible place. Then she came into another room, after she walked in, all the doorways in the room disappeared. She ran around the room in fear, screaming for help and trying to find a way out.

Then suddenly, a dark figure appeared in the room, the figure walked into the light and Rarity was able to see what it was, it was Hellraiser, and Rarity couldn't believe he was back. Hellraiser smiled and said, "Ah Rarity, I thought I had lost you, welcome to Hell." Rarity said in a demanding tone, "Release me immediately."

Suddenly, sharp chains came down and grabbed Rarity's hooves, the chains held Rarity tight and Hellraiser laughed and said, "You are in no position to demand anything dear, you're in my realm now." Rarity was helpless, she knew she was going to have to do what he says if she wants to get out of here alive, so she said, "What do you want you monster?" Hellraiser said, "I want you Rarity, there is an evil in you Rarity, and I want to unleash it and use it to take over Equestria." Rarity said, "Never, you can do what you want to me, but leave Equestria alone." Hellraiser said, "What's it to you dear, you're so called friends?" Rarity said, "Those are my friends, and they always will be." Hellraiser said, "How can you call them your friends, what have they ever done for you?" Rarity said, "Everything, they are the most wonderful ponies I know and I won't let you hurt them."

Hellraiser walked over closer to Rarity, he said, "Don't you remember all the bad things they have done to you?" Hellraiser touched Rarity's face and he gave her a false memories of her friends doing bad things to her. The memories included Rainbow Dash pulling horrific pranks on Rarity, laughing at her and showing no remorse, another of Applejack talking about how she works harder than Rarity and disrespecting her, another of Fluttershy accusing Rarity of abusing her animals when she didn't and saying she never wants to speak to her again, and basically, memories of her friends bullying her, hurting her, verbally and physically, the false memory ended with her crying in pain and asking what she had ever done to deserve such abuse.

At first, Rarity tried to reject the memories, thinking her friends would never do such things to her, but Hellraiser kept convincing her that the memories were real and her friends had betrayed her and were no longer her friends. Then Rarity became convinced that the memories were real and she said, "They aren't my friends anymore, not my friends."

Then Hellraiser said, "Now, let me unleash the evil in you and you will have your revenge." Rarity said, "Yes, do what you must." Then Hellraiser raised his arms and a black sphere surrounded Rarity, she grunted as the sphere engulfed her, the sphere spun around her and she began to transform. Hellraiser laughed an evil laugh as Rarity transformed before him, in a few minutes, Equestria will face a new monster almost as dangerous as Nightmare Moon. And very soon, hell will rise over Equestria.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmare Rarity

My Little Pony: The Dark Side of Rarity

Chapter 2

Nightmare Rarity

When night fell over Equestria, ponies in Ponyville were still out and about in the town. Suddenly, a huge light appeared in front of the moon, the ponies looked up and saw the light, then the light disappeared and where the light was stood a tall black unicorn with blue eyes, and she had a long purple mane with a white strip.

The unicorn laughed an evil laugh and said, "Equestria is mine." And she flew towards Ponyville and began shooting beams of magic at the ponies. Ponies ran for their lives as the evil unicorn shot the magic beams at them, ponies who got hit by the beam fell down in pain and felt indescribable pain, and this unicorn was getting great pleasure out of hurting the ponies. After hurting a few ponies, she shouted, "Bow down to me my subjects, for I am your new queen."

A few ponies went to the Castle of Friendship and told Twilight and Neo what was happening, Twilight and Neo went out to see what was going on and to stop this mysterious evil unicorn. Applejack was in the area and she tried to confront the unicorn, but the unicorn just shot beams at her and Applejack ran away and came back when Twilight and Neo showed up. They looked at the black unicorn and she looked familiar to them, the unicorn looked sort of looked like Rarity.

Then Twilight said, "Rarity, is that you?" The unicorn laughed an evil laugh and said, "Rarity is no more, I am Nightmare Rarity and I'm going to make you pay for all the pain you've caused me." Then Nightmare Rarity shot a beam at Twilight, Twilight used her magic to block the beam and she shot a magic beam back at Nightmare Rarity, which she also blocked. Twilight and Nightmare Rarity shot beams at each for a few minutes while Neo tried to attack her while she was distracted.

Neo jumped on Nightmare Rarity and tried to subdue her, Nightmare Rarity shook herself and tried to get Neo off of her, she said, "You stupid human, let go of me at once." When she finally got Neo off of her, she tried to shoot a beam at him, but he dodged it. Twilight stepped in front of Rarity and said, "Rarity, why are you doing this, we're your friends?" Rarity said, "Friends, I don't think so, you and the others have never been my friends, you've done nothing but hurt me and you made me feel miserable, well now, it's my turn to make you and the others miserable, you shall all pay!" Then she shot another beam at Twilight and she blocked it.

Then suddenly, Hellraiser appeared and Twilight's friends gasped when they saw him, they finally realized that he was behind this. Hellraiser said, "Kill them Nightmare Rarity, make them suffer, make them know your pain." Nightmare Rarity looked at Hellraiser, she smiled and said, "Yes master, I will do what I must, and Equestria will be ours."

Nightmare Rarity continued to fight Twilight and her friends and they fought her back, as they were fighting, Hellraiser made sharp chains wrap around the Ponyville houses and buildings and he started turning Ponyville into a labyrinth of pain and pleasure. The ponies kept fighting Nightmare Rarity and even tried reasoning with her, but she kept attacking them and the fight just kept on going.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Real Friendship

My Little Pony: The Dark Side of Rarity

Chapter 3

Real Friendship

Twilight, Neo and their friends were fighting Nightmare Rarity, an evil unicorn that used to be their friend until Hellraiser somehow transformed her into the dark evil unicorn she has now become. While they were fighting, Hellraiser was turning Ponyville into a labyrinth of pain and pleasure and very soon, he will do the same to the rest of Equestria.

Nightmare Rarity really believed that Twilight, Neo, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were her enemies and Hellraiser had given her fake memories that made her believe that they had bullied her and made her feel miserable, and by releasing the evil that had been inside her, Rarity had become Nightmare Rarity and she was now punishing them for what they had done to her, even though it was all a lie.

As they were fighting, Nightmare Rarity finally hit Twilight with her beam, Twilight felt like she was in serious pain, Nightmare Rarity finally laughed and said, "Now you shall feel the pain that you had caused me." Then Neo shot a fireball at Nightmare Rarity, wounding her and she fell to the ground. While she was down, Neo tried to talk some sense into her, but she just went on about how they were all mean to her and caused her so much pain. Neo said they never did anything like that to her, Nightmare Rarity even described the fake memories and Neo said none of that ever happened.

Then Neo touched Nightmare Rarity's head and she started to get memories of her when she was herself and they were best friends and all the times they have spent together. Nightmare Rarity was puzzled by the memories Neo was giving her, now she wasn't sure which memories were real and which ones were fake.

Then Hellraiser appeared behind her and said the memories she were seeing were lies and they really were her enemies. Believing he was telling the truth, Nightmare Rarity was about to shoot a beam at Neo, but Neo kept giving her more of the real memories, which held her back, but puzzled her more. Hellraiser kept saying that the real memories were lies and the memories he gave her were was still weak, but she went over to Nightmare Rarity and said whatever happened, she is still her friend and always will be. Nightmare Rarity struggled, still trying to figure out the real memories from the fake ones.

While she was distracted, Neo hugged Nightmare Rarity and said, "Rarity, I am your friend and I love you." Nightmare Rarity said, "Let go of me human, let me go." Neo kept hugging her and he said, "I love you Rarity, please come back to us." As he was hugging her, Neo's body glowed and Nightmare Rarity suddenly felt powerful energy of love and friendship soaring through her. She said, "What is this, I feel... I feel so wonderful." Then she received more memories of all the good times she's had with her friends and she knew then that they were all real.

Then Nightmare Rarity began to transform, her body turned white and her mane turned to indigo. Nightmare Rarity turned back into Rarity and she was finally back to her old sweet self. Then Neo's body stopped glowing and he let go of her, Rarity opened her eyes and said, "Thank you Neo, thank you for helping me remember what wonderful friends I have." Neo said, "You're welcome Rarity, you're my best friend and you always will be." And they both shared a hug and a moment of true friendship.

Now that Nightmare Rarity was gone, all of the ponies who had been in pain from her beams no longer felt any pain and they felt normal, even Twilight felt normal. Hellraiser was outraged, he shouted, "You annoying bastards, I'll take over Equestria with or without Nightmare Rarity, and none of you can stop me." Twilight smiled a confident smile and said, "Don't count on Hellraiser."

Then her friends activated their rainbow power, their bodies turned rainbow colored and their manes got longer. Then they shot a beam of light from them into Neo, with Neo's combined element of pure love with the rainbow power, Neo unleashed a rainbow colored beam of light onto Hellraiser, Hellraiser screamed and the beam of light sent him back to hell. As he was sent back to hell, he shouted that he would return to raise hell once again. When he was gone, all of the sharp chains around the Ponyville houses disappeared and Ponyville was back to normal again.

Feeling happy for their victory and grateful for each other, the ponies and Neo hugged Rarity, grateful that she was back, she apologized for what she had done to them and they forgave her and said she wasn't herself when she did it. And the friends shared a group hug, sharing a true moment of their friendship, knowing how lucky and blessed they are to have the most wonderful friends anypony could ask for.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
